Won't Go Home Without You
by shialuvr222
Summary: "She didn't know when the doctor informed them that they could see him, but entering the room and seeing him lying there, vulnerable and bruised, was distinct in her memory." Oneshot. Light McAbby.


A/N: Oneshot written under the guidelines that my computer picked the song (Won't Home Without You - Maroon 5) via shuffle. I know, the story doesn't have much to do with the song, but that isn't in the rules, is it? ;) Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Tim, Abby, Gibbs, Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5 or a crowbar. Please don't sue me.

_I asked her to stay  
><em>_But she wouldn't listen_

"I just need some space right now, Tim."

He didn't move from her doorway.

"That means get out." She slammed the door in his face.

_She left before I had the chance to say_

He sighed and leaned up against the door as she did the same on the other side. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he struggled for words.

_The words that would mend the things that were broken  
><em>_But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

It took her a moment to realize that he was still there.

"Go _away_, Tim!"

After a moment, she heard his footsteps going down the hallway. As the sound dissipated, she sank to the floor of her apartment and put her head in her hands.

_Every night she cries herself to sleep  
><em>_Thinkin', why does this happen to me  
><em>_Why does every moment have to be so hard_

It was a chilly October night, so he shrugged his coat on and walked down the street slowly. He wasn't going back to his apartment, but he wanted to give her time to cool off before he returned to hers. He watched his shoes scrape along the pavement and thought about the argument.

_It's not over tonight  
>Just give me one more chance to make it right<br>_

He was so lost in his meandering pace that he didn't almost didn't hear the thud of a crowbar on bones. Once he focused ahead, though, he noticed four figures beating an unarmed man in a side alley. He immediately ran to the victim's aid.

_I may not make it through the night  
><em>_But I won't go home without you_

Tim quickly succeeded in distracting the aggressors away from their intended target, but four against one weren't good odds for anyone. He reached for his firearm, before realizing with horror that he left it at Abby's. The attackers, however, had theirs quite handy.

_The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
>The noises that she made kept me awake<em>

The nurse looked up at a peculiar sound and gasped as she saw a man, head bleeding and tibia visibly poking through skin, dragging an unconscious form through the automatic doors of the hospital. She immediately called for help and relieved the first man of his burden.

_The weight of things that remained unspoken  
>Built up so much it crushed us everyday<br>_

The first man was assisted while they brought the second back to the OR. He was badly beaten and had two bullets in his abdomen and chest. They wouldn't find his NCIS ID until hours later, but someone began to try to identify him. Someone would need to be notified.

_Every night she cries herself to sleep  
><em>_Thinkin', why does this happen to me  
><em>_Why does every moment have to be so hard_

An intern made the decision to press the first speed dial on the man's cell phone. They were answered by a gruff, quiet voice.

"_What is it, McGee?"_

That intern never knew before that moment that a simple sentence, if spoken by the right person, could inspire such fear, but to their credit, explained the situation rather well. A short, angry-sounding reply was given, followed by a dial tone.

_It's not over tonight  
>Just give me one more chance to make it right<br>_

Gibbs drove like a madman to the hospital – at least, more than usual. It was only around the corner from Abby's place, so he called her on the way. As he drove, he worried. He didn't have all the details, but from the sounds of it, things didn't look good for Tim.

_I may not make it through the night  
><em>_But I won't go home without you_

"Gibbs!"

They probably heard the desperate cry on the floor above, but neither of them especially cared. Abby collapsed, sobbing, into Gibbs' embrace. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her it would be alright, but that seemed too thin.

_Of all the things I've felt but never really shown  
>Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go<br>I shouldn't ever let you go  
><em>

She didn't know when the doctor informed them that they could see him, but entering the room and seeing him lying there, vulnerable and bruised, was distinct in her memory. To think that the last time she saw him, she had been yelling at him, brought a fresh bout of tears to her eyes, but she pushed them back, instead going to his bedside and taking his hand.

_It's not over tonight  
>Just give me one more chance to make it right<em>

She didn't remember waiting for hours, but for years. She didn't remember telling him over and over that she loved him, but Gibbs said she did. She didn't remember the doctor informing them that Tim would be fine, or Tony, Ziva and Ducky cycling in and out of the room in Gibbs' place. The clearest part of the whole experience was when his eyes opened.

"I'm so sorry, Tim," she recalled saying. "So much. I love you."

He knew they had argued before he was hurt, but he never could remember what about.

_I may not make it through the night  
><em>_But I won't go home without you_

"Sorry for what?"

For the first time since Gibbs had called her, she smiled.

XXX

A/N: Well?What did you think? Let me know when you review!


End file.
